nin_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Land Returns
Donkey Kong Land Returns is the fourth game in the Donkey Kong Land series, and was released for 3DS. The game seems to be heavily based on Donkey Kong Country Returns. The game features the ability to send course records via SpotPass. The game also has a Level Editor. Finally, up to 4 players can play levels locally or via the internet in 3 different ways (Co-op, Speed Run or Banana Battle). Game Modes *Story *Level Editor *Multiplayer *Options *Extras Story This game takes place after the events of Donkey Kong Country Returns. The Tiki Tak Tribe want revenge on Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. They do this by stealing their Banana Hoard again. The two Kongs go after them, this time with the help of Dixie and Tiny(only playable in multiplayer). Characters Playable *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong (P3 in Multiplayer only) *Tiny Kong (P4 in Multiplayer only) Allies *Cranky Kong (manages a shop in which the player can buy things by spending Banana Coins) *Tutorial Pig (Saves checkpoints and offers a Super Guide after 8 lives are lost in a level) *Super Kong (Super Guide-clears the level for the player) Animal Buddies *Rambi (destroys boxes and spikes and defeats enemies) *Squawks (helps the player find Puzzle Pieces) *Quawks (helps the player find K-O-N-G Letters) *Enguarde (helps the player move faster, destroys blocks and defeats enemies underwater) *Expresso (helps the player move faster and briefly fly) *Winky (helps the player jump high) *Squitter (shoots webs which make temporary platforms) *Clapper (freezes liquid so the player can move on it) *Glimmer (helps the player see in dark underwater levels) *Ellie (grabs and throws things from a distance) Bosses *Mugly *Scurvy Crew *Stu *Mole Miner Max *Mangoruby *Thugly *Colonel Pluck *Tiki Tong *Super Tiki Tong *King K. Rool Worlds *Jungle *Beach *Ruins *Cave *Forest *Cliff *Factory *Volcano *Golden Temple Levels Most of the levels are the same as Donkey Kong Country Returns. Jungle *1-1 Jungle Hijinxs *1-S Cranky Kong's Shop *1-2 King of Cling *1-3 Rambi Rampage *1-4 Sunset Shore *1-5 Canopy Cannons *1-6 Crazy Cart *1-B Mugly's Mound Beach *2-1 Poppin' Planks *2-S Cranky Kong's Shop *2-2 Deep-Sea Swordfish *2-3 Whale Trail *2-4 Cannon Cluster *2-5 Octopus Ocean *2-6 Shipwreck Trek *2-7 Tidal Terror *2-B Pinchin' Pirates Ruins *3-1 Wonky Waterway *3-S Cranky Kong's Shop *3-2 Expresso Ride-O *3-3 Button Bash *3-4 Damp Dungeon *3-5 Rambi's Return *3-6 Temple Topple *3-B Ruined Roost Cave *4-1 Rickety Rails *4-S Cranky Kong's Shop *4-2 Grip 'n' Trip *4-3 Bomb Blast *4-4 Cave Waves *4-5 Crowded Cavern *4-6 Boulder Bash *4-B The Mole Train Forest *5-1 Vine Valley *5-S Cranky Kong's Shop *5-2 Winky Springy *5-3 Flutter Flyaway *5-4 Poison Patrol *5-5 Longshot Launch *5-6 Springy Spores *5-7 Wigglevine Wonders *5-8 Muncher Marathon *5-B Mangoruby Run Cliff *6-1 Extensive Elephant *6-S Cranky Kong's Shop *6-2 Prehistoric Path *6-3 Sticky Situation *6-4 Boulder Roller *6-5 Arachnid Ally *6-6 Crumble Canyon *6-7 Tippy Shippy *6-8 Clifftop Climb *6-B Thugly's Highrise Factory *7-1 Foggy Fumes *7-S Cranky Kong's Shop *7-2 Slammin' Steel *7-3 Handy Hazards *7-4 Gear Getaway *7-5 Old School Rules *7-6 Switcheroo *7-7 Music Madness *7-8 Lift-Off Launch *7-B Feather Fiend Volcano *8-1 Furious Fire *8-S Cranky Kong's Shop *8-2 Hot Rocket *8-3 Roasting Rails *8-4 Smokey Peak *8-5 Animal Assault *8-6 Moving Melters *8-7 Red Red Rising *8-B Tiki Tong Terror Golden Temple *9-1 Platform Panic *9-2 Tumblin' Temple *9-3 Shifty Smashers *9-4 Jagged Jewels *9-5 Blast & Bounce *9-6 Perilious Passage *9-7 Treacherous Track *9-8 Five Monkey Trial *9-9 Golden Temple *9-B The Ultimate Battle Items in Cranky Kong's Shop *Squawks Cost:15 Banana Coins *Quawks Cost:15 Banana Coins *Level Key (unlocks the last level before the boss in each world except Golden Temple) Cost:20 Banana Coins *Balloon (1 extra life) Cost:3 Banana Coins *Triple Balloons (3 extra lives) Cost:7 Banana Coins *7 Balloons (7 extra lives) Cost:15 Banana Coins *Extra Heart (adds an extra heart to the player's heart count) Cost:10 Banana Coins *Banana Juice (Makes the player temporarily invincible) Cost:20 Banana Coins Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:3DS Games